


Goodbye

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BM spoilers, M/M, Spoilers for Burning Maze, TOA spoilers, burning maze spoiers, ciara writes things and pretends they're good, jercy oneshot, please read notes for CW/TW and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: percy says goodbye to jason
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, jercy
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Goodbye, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> *BURNING MAZE SPOILERS  
> CW: major character death, grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy reacts to the news about Jason

Percy is sitting with Estelle making silly faces and watching her burst with giggles. His mom and Paul are doing a grocery run and Percy needed the break from his books so he told them to leave Estelle here and he would babysit.

He’s really getting into a truly ridiculous face when his phone rings. Setting Estelle down on her pillow-bed he runs to grab it before it stops ringing.

“Annabeth hey!” He’s always excited to hear her voice.

“Percy,” Her voice breaks on his name and Percy’s stomach immediately sinks to his shoes.

“What’s wrong, what happened?”

He doesn’t know if he can bear to hear the news but he makes himself ask anyway.

Annabeth is sobbing so heavily through the phone Percy expects to feel tears on his screen,

“It’s Jason, he's—he’s gone,”

Every faucet in the house explodes at once.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Percy breathes, “Like we lost him and have to find him?”

His brain refuses to believe what he’s hearing.

“No Percy,” Annabeth’s crying rakes through his speaker, “Him and Piper were helping Apollo or Lester or whatever you wanna call him and they ran into some trouble with an Emperor named Caligula. They fucking stabbed him through the back,”

Annabeth hardly ever swears, she believes there are more appropriate words in English and Ancient Greek that she could use, but he can feel her fury, he can feel her distraught.

Percy doesn’t have anything to say, he couldn’t say anything even if he tried. For all the oxygen water held he didn’t have any in his lungs. How could this have happened?

“Okay thanks for calling Annabeth, I have to go.”

And then the boy with the powers of the gods sunk to his knees and cried.

Estelle, who was getting so big you could hardly believe it, crawls to her brother and nestles in his arms.

Tears pour from his eyes, he could fill a godsdamn lake with them, he thinks.

“He’s gone Estelle.” Percy heaves, “my friend is gone”

And Estelle clings to her brother all the more and lets his salty tears soak through her blanket.

Sally comes home to find Percy in the same position, head bowed, tears streaming and Estelle asleep in his arms.

She doesn’t say anything, she simply gives Estelle to Paul and wraps her arms around Percy.

“He’s gone mom, they killed him.”

“Oh my baby boy I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,”

And then Percy looks into his mom’s sea blue eyes and his whole body wracks with sobs once more, “Jason is gone”

Sally gasps softly and hugs her son tighter, tears flowing freely down her face too.

Jason who loved her blueberry pancakes as much as her son, who loved to play superheroes with Estelle and flew her around the living room with his wind. Jason who loved with his whole heart and chose two peoples so he would not have to be separated from his friends. Jason who fought just like her Percy in that first awful war and then _**with**_ her Percy in the second.

She cries with her son.

Percy hugs his mom and cries for his brother.

The tears do not stop for many days. Not as Percy goes to the ceremony at Camp Half Blood where they burn a blue flag that holds the CHB and the SPQR logo. They do not stop when he goes to the SPQR ceremony either and Percy asks them to add an eagle tattoo to his other arm and all of Jason’s lines so at least his legacy will continue with Percy.

When the last ink is put down Percy hugs his friends and tries not to notice the missing space between them.

His friend is gone, how has the world not ended, Percy thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me all your thoughts beautiful human!


	2. Goodbye, my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative to "goodbye my friend" in which jason and percy were dating when he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol abuse  
> CW: major character death, grief, swearing

"Fuck you.” Annabeth Chase breathes, grey eyes misty with anger.

“Just get out, leave me alone.” Percy Jackson turns away, turns his back to her.

“The next time,” Her voice cracks but she stands her ground, “When you come crawling back, when you need us, remember the words you said today. Because I will _never_ forget.”

And with that his apartment door slams, echoing around the room, in time with the ringing in his ears. His mind is blank, body numb. He doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to even think it. No. It’s not true. It can never be true.

The words he said to his best friend rattle in his husk of a heart. Rattle and bounce and tear. _It’s your fucking fault. Why didn’t you do anything. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ He blocks out the anguish he saw in her eyes, blocks out the broken sound she had made when he screamed. He doesn’t want to believe this. Doesn’t want to… Believe what?

Percy grabs his car keys and nearly rips the door off its hinges in his haste to get out. When he’s finally in the car, it’s too quiet. He can hear his thoughts, he can hear his heartbeat, and how loud the silence is.

_I will not cry. There is nothing to cry about. It isn’t true._

Music blasts through the speakers, vibrating the car. Drown it out. Drown out everything. He drives and drives and drives till he is parallel with the ocean, till his ear drums are almost bursting with pain. There on the edge of a street is a bar. He stops, parking carelessly. It’s ten am, no-one will be here for hours anyway. And he doesn’t give a shit if they are.

He prowls in and sits down at the counter instantly, not bothering to take notice of the velvet couches, and leather chairs. Or the low, yellow lights, swinging overhead, and casting the room in a soft, buttery glow. 

“Give me your strongest shit.” His voice is rough.

“Bit early isn’t it?” The bartender is playful but Percy isn’t in the mood.

So when he looks up, green eyes glowing with danger, she immediately apologizes and gets to fixing his drink. Before she can set the glass on the marble-top, he’s swiped it and downed the contents. He coughs at the fire blazing in his throat and then growls, “Keep em coming.”

“Sir,” She says softly, gently, he doesn’t want her pity. “We’re legally only allowed to sell three of those per customer, and not all at the same time.”

“Well find something else. I need to get drunk. And fast.” He isn’t interested in reasons, he doesn’t want to hear people. He wants to escape.

She sighs softly, but moves away to prepare his orders.

Percy shoots back whiskey, brandy, tequila, vodka, and everything else she gives him. By the time he’s ten drinks in his head is blurry and his tongue is going numb.

“Sir, I think you should slow down.”

He giggles, shakes his head, “No thanks. If I can’t still hear my thoughts I’m not drunk enough.”

Another glass is placed in front of him, amber liquid glistening in the dim lights. He drinks and drinks, until he can’t feel his fingers and his mind is numb.

“Can I ask sir?” She looks at him curiously, “Why are you… What happened?”

“I don’t know,” He smiles, sloppy and distracted, “I mean I do know but it’s not true.”

“You’re getting drunk off a lie?”

He ignores her question, staring into his now empty glass, “I was mean to my friend you know?”

“Oh is that why you’re here?”

“She said something that can’t possibly be true. And I was mean to her.”

“What did she say?” So much patience in her tone.

“She said,” He hiccups, giggles, “Wait who?”

“Your friend? What did she say that made you say mean things?”

“Oh,” He frowns, pushes his glass forward to get a refill, “Well it doesn’t matter what she said because it’s not true. But I told her I hate her.”

“And do you hate her?”

Percy looks up then, tears streaming down his face, “Of course I don’t hate her. She’s my best friend.”

“Then why did you say that?”

“Why did I say what?” He murmurs, and then smiles, “How are you?”

“I’m fine thank you.”

The bartender is striking, braids threaded with gold strains and gorgeous earthy skin.

“You’re very beau— very beaufit— you’re pretty. I hope someone tells you that everyday.” His words are slurs and mumbles.

“Thank you.” Her smile is beautiful too, gleaming white teeth and warm brown eyes.

“Do you have someone I can call?”

“Why do you want to call someone?” He pouts, “Am I boring you?”

“I think you need to have a nap.”

He grins at her, black curls flopping into his face as he shakes his head, “I need another of that delicious drink. The blue one you made. I like blue things.”

“If you can give me a phone number, I’ll give you the drink.”

He frowns, thinking about it, “Okay deal!”

And then he has a tall blue drink in front of him and she’s moved to the other side of the bar, her phone pressed to her ear. He hears bits and pieces of conversation but he doesn’t register anything. Instead he looks at the swirling glitter in the blue liquid, amazed by how it floats and sparkles.

“Okay,” She comes back, “They’ll be here in twenty.”

“Twenty what?” He scrunches his nose in confusion.

“Twenty, minutes.”

“Wanna know a secret?” He leans forward, motioning for her to come closer. “I’m very drunk.” And that sets him off into peals of laughter. He almost falls off his chair but catches himself at the last second.

He gasps suddenly, and the bartender whips around, “What? What’s wrong?”

“The stars are coming out! My boyfriend loves the stars.”

“Oh, that’s nice. The stars are pretty I can understand why he loves them.”

“I love my boyfriend.” Percy’s smile is wide, and brilliant.

Just then a figure walks through the door. He squints to get a better look but can’t make them out in the blur of his vision, and the spinning room.

“Thank you for looking after him.” The voice is raspy.

“He was entertaining, made my shift much more bearable at least.”

“Well I’ll take him off your hands.” The voice reaches out a hand and places a stack of bills on the counter and then loops his arm around their neck.

“Can I ask?” The bartender motions to him.

“A friend died. He’s not taking it well.”

He can hear the wince in the stranger’s voice, but he doesn’t know why it’s there. His eyes are so tired, he just wants to, to, to…..

Percy wakes up in his bed, head pounding like a hammer is doing gods work on his skull and his stomach is churning. He makes it to the bathroom with half a second to spare before he throws up all his internal organs, or that’s what it feels like.

“How drunk was I?” He groans.

“Wasted. You drank for eight hours.”

He looks up from the toilet to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame.

Annabeth…

His face crumples, “Tell me it’s not true, Wise Girl.”

And the shattering in her eyes confirms his worst fears.

He throws up again. And again. And again. And then he’s screaming, crying, scratching at his chest. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t fucking breathe.

“I’m sorry Percy.” Annabeth’s arms wrap around him, pulls him against her chest where he can feel her erratic heart and her shaking ribs.

He cries until he passes out. He hopes he never wakes up.

What’s the point? There’s no-one to wake up to.

His boyfriend is gone. 

_Jason Grace is dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts beautiful human!


End file.
